Kate Srivasgerald
"Was never a fan of the soft touch. I don't tend to hit anyone or anything at all if it can be avoided....but I never hit softly." The fifth of the Srivasgerald clan, Caitlinn "Kate" Srivasgerald was once a gentle soul until her older brother's intervention on her behalf nearly got him killed in a violent schoolyard altercation. Born exactly nine months after Raane, the near-loss of her Irish-twin brother propelled the uber-feminine Kate to change her outlook on herself and life, and some would say drastically at that, having developed an interest in anything and everything that would enable her to better defend herself; martial arts, firearms and the sort of defensive driving typically found in daredevil car chases. Determined to follow the family's military tradition, she enlisted in the same cadet school as Raane to become a pilot until a tragic turn of events spurred both siblings into different paths. Similar to her oldest brother, Aarin, in terms of temperament, Kate is serious, no-nonsense and tough-as-nails, who made her mark early as a highly capable agent for Interpol, specializing in complex investigations and counter-intelligence. Unflappable and ruthless in the pursuit of her objectives, some would describe her as a cold, callous individual....and that is just fine with her, so long as nobody discovers her unyielding love for boy bands, girly nicknames and fairy tales. Background Information Part-academic, part-delinquent, Kate's life in Neo-Ireland was unremarkable by contrast to several of her present peers. Things changed quickly and drastically, however, four years after her enrollment in an EFA-sponsored military academy where an incident there forced it on lock down. Rumors were rampant that whatever happened circulated around a young relative of an EFA general. Kate's involvement is unclear in the public record, but whatever happened in those two months propelled her into the radar of a few agencies seeking to milk her for her talents. Ultimately strong-armed into joining Interpol, what Kate truly thinks about her current organization is unknown, but she rose relatively quickly through its ranks and is considered one of its most talented field agents, specializing in complex investigations and counter-terrorism. Personality Traits Unflappable and cool to the point of icy, Kate maintains a dignified demeanor at all times, and has generally been considered unapproachable for most of her life. Regardless of appearances, it's apparent enough that she is capable of maintaining close relationships when it suits her - namely her older brother, Raane, and certain other members of her family and acquaintances from her alma mater. Professionally, she is known to push the official boundaries of her assignments to the limit, and she can flawlessly adapt her demeanor depending on her present circumstances. Kate gives everything and all to ensure that her objectives are met with all of the ruthless tenacity her blood and discipline afford her. She works herself to the bone to get her man (or woman, child, robot)....and most of the time, she does, either dead or alive. Talents & Abilities Kate was a student of martial arts since she was very young. She is also a very good mechanic in her own right, though her expertise generally falls in civilian vehicles like cars and bikes. She helped her father restore his beloved 1970 Chevy Camaro Z28. She can be a speed freak, and has been known to participate in the occasional (illegal) street race on occasion. Her work in counter-terrorism has required her to learn a few languages; she is conversant in Russian, Arabic, and Mandarin. Several deep cover operations have also forced her to invest in acting classes and learn disguises. She is well-versed in forensics, criminal law and the science behind lying. She also has connections to Interpol and various law-enforcement agencies. Relationships Love * Raane Srivasgerald - Easily the most important person in her life, Raane and Kate were inseparable growing up, and she would have followed him further into the military were it not for the contentious circumstances that forced her into joining Interpol. Raane is almost her exact opposite in terms of demeanor and temperament, but that hasn't stopped him from being one of the handful of exceptions in Kate's list of rules. Raane is her most stalwart protector, and this has persisted through most of their lives, despite her endeavors to cultivate her own sense of independence. Underneath it all, and while she would never admit it to just anyone, Kate loves her Irish-twin deeply and privately still considers him to be her knight in shining (robotic) armor. * Kenneth Srivasgerald - Kate was daddy's girl growing up and much to her chagrin (and secret pleasure), this has not changed over the years. She would have inherited her father's garage and business were it not for present career path. While she would never admit it, she writes to or calls her father every week, without fail. Friendship * Aleksandr Voronkov - Raane's best friend in cadet school, he was part of Kate's limited social circle in the academy. While she would never tell him, he was the reason why she became interested in learning Russian, if not just to understand his more eccentric colloquialisms. He is known for calling her multiple nicknames, with Kitty being the most embarrassing one (and she likes it, but that admission will never be dragged out of her, ever). * Aarin Srivasgerald - Her elder brother and the oldest of the Srivasgerald brood of seven children. Kate and Aarin have the same general temperament and she tries to do whatever he asks of her. * Yenna Srivasgerald - Out of all of her siblings, Yenna tends to frustrate Kate the most and lends an active hand to Aarin in trying to rein her in. At the same time, she can easily be considered as the "closest" sister to Kate in the brood, and the Interpol agent is prone to indulging her whenever she wants to check out a new restaurant, or go shopping, or go to concerts. Ambivalence * Shavikiran Fitzastava - Raane's lover, who Kate isn't certain she could accept as such, let alone as a potential member of the family. In her eyes, he would never measure up to Eugenie Carter, Kate's deceased friend and Raane's former flame, and perhaps it is this bias that fuels the Interpol agent's cold indifference towards the scientist. Trivia * Kate was a girly-girl, once upon a time. While largely considered a tomboy now, her "family princess" past shows up now and then by the careful way she picks out her clothes and fixes herself up every morning. Strawberry Flowers by Sapphora is her signature scent. * She is known to don headphones and listen to opera while examining a crime scene. It isn't because she is an afficionado, but rather she hates the genre so much that her brain works double-time to tune it out. OOCly, it's a blatant salute to Paul Smecker, Willem Defoe's character, in Boondock Saints, which is also her older brother Raane's callsign. * Her callsign, "White Mouse," is an answer to older brother Aarin Srivasgerald's callsign, "Black Cat." It is also a reference to WWII British agent Nancy Wake, who has the same alias. * Rumors have it that she pulled enough strings to compel a Federation government official to install her in Alpha Numbers, though the purpose for such a move is a mystery. * She will never admit it, but she loves pop music and often uses her youngest sister, Yenna, as an excuse to go to concerts. * She has accumulated many girly nicknames over the years, though she rarely acknowledges them in public. Raane calls her "Linny," for instance. The worst offender, by far, is academy chum Aleksandr Voronkov, who calls her, among other things: Katya, Katyusha, Katenka, Katerina, Katyushka and, worst of all, Kitty. * She will also never admit this, but she's always wanted a kitten. * She loves Raane's potato dishes so much that she can't stand the taste of them when others make it for her, including high-class restaurants. * She harbors a cold indifference towards Shavikiran Fitzastava, Raane's current flame, but for reasons she refuses to talk about. Cutscenes |ordermethod = title |suppresserrors = yes }} Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category:Alpha Numbers Category:Original Characters Category:Alpha Numbers Category:Original Characters